Merger
by Remy'sRose
Summary: AU Set in modern times, one shot. Rated M for all the right reasons. Make me happy R & R ....... a/n: no I haven't given up on my other stories


When he was hired for the position, his typing speed was clocked at 50wpm; he had no idea where he ranged now. It wasn't that his job was overly demanding, it was that his employer was. After two years with the company, he could remember the day he was hired like it was yesterday. After three interviews, he finally earned the chance to meet the head of the company; something few had ever done. No one really knew who ran the multi-billion dollar company except for the few main stockholders and those at the very head of the company. No one ever told him the name of the CEO until he was sitting outside the office waiting to go in. He was terrified; he tried to tell himself that whoever was beyond those two huge, ornately carved doors was just a regular person but it didn't work; especially when the few people who milled about outside the doors spoke in hushed tones and kept their eyes down as they passed the two massive doors. He had been there all day and it was nearly evening now as he waited and he wondered when the usual quitting time was for these people. He squirmed a bit restlessly on the leather couch he was sitting on and took in the plush décor of the outer office. The lighting was a bit dim compared to most of the offices he had been in and he found he preferred it to the harsh fluorescent lights. The design of the offices had a vintage feel to it, some of the furniture appeared to be antiques. There were even a few Tiffany lamps and a large stained-glass window in the lobby of the building. It made him wonder even more about the CEO and what kind of person they were that they seemed so interested in the past. There was a replica of Venus Di Milo near the doors to the office that looked ancient, if he didn't know any better; he would swear it was the original. He wiped his palms on his pants; they were sweaty with his anticipation. He wondered for a moment if they had forgotten about him and fought the urge to stand and start pacing the floor. He didn't want to seem impatient but he had been sitting there for an hour.

"Henry?" He looked up when he heard his name called; the Vice President of the company had popped his head out of the double doors and was beckoning to him, opening the door just wide enough for the both of them to slip into the office.

The inside of the office was even more richly decorated than the rest of the building with a great stone fireplace by the massive mahogany desk. It had a Victorian feel to it that made him feel as though he had just stepped back through time. The thick carpet was a deep, crimson color; blood-red, sprung into his thoughts, as were the heavy velvet curtains that covered the big window behind the desk. All of the furniture was made out of the same polished mahogany except for a plush, overstuffed sofa by the mantle and a huge, black leather chair behind the desk, facing the window; it's high back concealing the person sitting on it. The décor scheme was mainly that deep red and black with a few other rich, jewel tones mixed in. Lining that walls, however, were ancient looking weapons, excellently polished and preserved; this made him even more anxious to see who this person was; anxious and terrified. Mounted on the two, front corners of the desk were two more weapons: one was an old dagger, its blade stained with something brownish in color that Henry hoped wasn't blood and the other weapon was a large ring, the outer part of the ring appeared to be very sharp and within the ring was an "S" shape handle, or what he presumed to be a handle. He had never seen anything like it before but wasn't about to ask about it. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the two men came to stand before the desk, Henry had the urge to turn and run from the office.

"Ma'am? Here is the young man we've told you about," the tall, middle-aged, broad-shouldered VP looked like he could take on an angry grizzly bear but was visibly penitent and cowered as he approached the massive leather chair. "We've heard lots of excellent things about him in the corporate world and you said yourself that his resume impressed you."

Slowly the chair turned and Henry was startled to find himself face to face not with a monster as he expected, but with a beautiful, young woman. She couldn't have been more than thirty, but there was an aura that radiated about her and made her seem as though she had the knowledge of someone as ancient as the weapons she collected. There was innocence in her big, brown eyes but darkness as well and it struck something deep inside him. Her long blonde hair flowed past her shoulders, reminding him of some Hollywood starlet from the forties. He wasn't sure whether to be relieved or terrified because she took his breath away and he wasn't sure which emotion it was caused by. Two years later, he still wasn't sure. The other employees called her "The Goddess" when she wasn't around, at least the ones that actually knew who she was and he wasn't sure they were wrong. He was one of a handful of people that knew she ran the company and actually had contact with her more than once a week.

Henry was a highly paid executive but like everyone else in the company, including the vice president, he was expected to do the work of a secretary or a janitor if the goddess wished it. If she had a thought, notepads or laptops were whipped out immediately. There was once a new head of sales, Chuck, protested that he was not a secretary and should not be expected to take notes. The look he received made him wet himself and after a private meeting with the boss, Chuck was never seen again. Henry kept his head low and did as he was asked, although he went above and beyond, just in case she wanted him too. He dreaded being alone with her; he, like all of the department heads, had to give a report at the end of the day, that is, unless she decided they didn't. He was as much in awe of her, as he was terrified of her and he always caught himself staring at her. She so fair, yet so cold, as though she had been carved from ice; she reminded him of Pygmalion's Galatea. It was almost as though she wasn't human.

"Henry?" He snapped to attention when he heard her say his name. He had been staring again and had lost himself. It was wintertime and the fireplace was lit; the refection of the firelight on her hair had distracted him. "Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem," his eyes snapped back to his laptop, he had been reading of his notes from the last meeting, which she had been unable to attend and had lost his place.

"What was that you were saying about the offer made on my company?" Her smooth, cool voice unnerved him even more. She hated it when anyone made an offer for her company. It was hers.

"Olympus Enterprises," he always thought that was a silly name, especially for a company based in Greece. "They have been making offers for quite a few months now, as you know, and at the last meeting, their lawyers offered twice what our, er, your company is worth. They are this company's biggest rival; I suppose they just want to eliminate the competition."

"Of course he does," she muttered softly. "He could never…"

Henry looked up when she paused suddenly and felt something in the room, the very air in the room, shift somehow. Something had happened but he wasn't sure just what it was. She was now staring at the couch near the blazing fireplace, one delicate brow arched up slightly and a wry smirk tugged up one corner of her red lips.

"Yes," she said, her dark eyes dancing, and a taunting quality now crept into her voice. "He could never really handle competition."

Suddenly the fire blazed up as if someone had thrown gasoline on it and Henry jumped up from his chair, looking over to see if she had done the same. But to his surprise, she still sat with her back against the leather chair, her long legs crossed primly as though nothing had happened. Glancing back at the fireplace, he could see nothing that would have made the fire rage that way. Slowly and reluctantly, he sat down again to resume his report.

"You told them no, didn't you?" She tugged at a strand of hair as she smirked at the couch.

"Yes, ma'am," Henry nodded even though she wasn't looking at him. "Per your orders, ma'am; refuse any and all offers for your company, no matter the price."

"Good," her smirk grew wider. "Why don't we pick this up tomorrow, Henry? You can go home now. Apparently I have an appointment."

"Um, alright," Henry was confused but he stood and gathered his things, leaving the room as quickly as he could.

"Was that really necessary?" she said as soon as the frightened little man had closed the doors behind him. "If you wanted to be alone with me, you merely had to say so. Is the god of war so fond of parlor tricks?"

"Parlor tricks?" Ares spoke up from his seat in the couch and puts his hand to his chest. "You wound me, Callisto, really."

"Not enough, apparently, you're still here and still trying to get your hands on my company."

"Well," he grins and shrugs slightly at her. "You know I've always admired your assets."

"You've made that abundantly clear," she paused and smiled sweetly as she says: "No deal."

Ares stands and stride over to the desk, leaning over her as he speaks again. "You haven't even heard my new offer. How can you say no until you've heard it?"

"You always make the same offer," Callisto scoffs and tilts her head back as she stares up at him. "I won't let you gobble up my company. Its mine, it stays mine."

"That's not what I'm proposing this time," he said, leaning his face close to hers. "This time, I'm suggesting… a merger; a complete merger of our two companies. Why have two multi-billion dollar companies when you could have one, we split the profits, everything fifty-fifty. You have control of half; I wouldn't be able to make a move without you and vice versa. You know me; you know what a generous offer this is."

"I'm flattered. The answer's still no."

"This merger can only benefit us both and you know it," as he spoke, his eyes trailed down her body and back up to her face. "You only say no because it's me doing the asking."

"Now you're flattering yourself. I don't want to merge with you."

"Why don't you just admit it? You want nothing more than the chance to… merge… with me."

Callisto lets out a disgusted grunt as she stands and pushes past him. "Been there, done that," she leans against the desk, crossing her arms beneath her chest as she faced him again. "Give me one reason why I should."

Ares had straightened up as she pushed past him and now stood beside her, closer than he had before. "Because you want it as much as I do."

She scoffed again. "My fault, I said one reason when I should have said one good reason."

"But it could be so good for both of us," he whispered, as he leaned in even closer, close enough for his lips to brush against her ear as he spoke.

She jerks her head away and glares at him. "I sincerely doubt it."

"That's because," he moves to stand in front of her, placing his hands on either side of her hips, resting them on the desk behind her and moves in closer. "You lack vision and perspective."

"We can rule the world, right?" she says as she rolls her eyes skyward before looking back at him. "Me at your side, blah, blah, blah… Has that speech ever worked on anyone? It didn't work on me five thousand years ago and it certainly never worked on Xena."

"Speaking of Xena," she continued, tilting her head and trailing her fingers absently down her throat. "Shouldn't you be chasing down whatever body her soul has bounced into? Has that obsession been the only thing that's kept you going all these years?"

"Yeah, I'm obsessed," Ares said as his eyes went to the Chakram mounted at the edge of her desk. "What do you call that little knick-knack?"

"A trophy," she crosses her arms again, childish defiance in her eyes.

"Right," he said slowly, nodding his head as he reaches behind her and presses his body against hers as he grasped at the dagger mounted just behind her. He trailed the tip of the blade up her arm and shoulder to press it lightly against her pale throat. "And keeping the dagger that Xena killed you with? What does that say about your mental health?"

"I'm not crazy," she grins widely at him as she speaks in a soft, sweet voice. "Just misunderstood."

"And how many people have you bought over with that one?" Ares asked, raising his brows as he trails the blade down her throat to her collarbone.

"Doesn't matter," she shrugged slightly, heedless of the blade. "I don't care what people think so I'll never have to win them over."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a liar."

"I never lie."

"Yes, you do," the tip of the dagger slid down over her collar bone. "You spent five thousand years living among the mortals, convincing them that you're one of them. Just like that sissy, half brother of mine. Next thing I know, you'll be out helping old ladies across the street."

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work."

"So when exactly does your troop start selling cookies this year?"

"Do you just like listening to yourself talk?"

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes."

"Well I could think of a few other things we could do," he slides the blade down over the top swell of her breast. "Would you like to hear them?"

"Not particularly."

"Did you ever wonder," the god of war passed over her statement and pressed closer to her, trapping her hips between his and the desk. "If that little bit of blood on the blade is all yours, or if there's a little bit of that hind's blood mixed in there, somewhere."

"Why don't you hand it over and we'll find out."

"You've kept it sharp," the tip of the blade slid down the valley between her breasts.

"You're a master of observation," she frowned, slightly at him. "Move."

"Afraid?"

"Annoyed."

"I think it's a little more than that," with a quick movement, he sliced open the front of her sweater. "I think you are afraid. But not just of me killing you. You were never afraid of that."

"I said, move… now."

The sharp point of the blade trailed down her abdomen, slicing through the front hook of her bra along the way to the waist band of her skirt and his face moved even closer to hers. His eyes roved over her face and lingered a moment on her lips before darting back up to meet her gaze. "Make me."

Fury in her eyes, she raised a hand to strike him but he caught her wrist easily, with one hand as the other ripped through the waistband of the skirt. Her eyes widened with rage as she raised her other hand to strike him, while trying to free the opposite wrist. Dropping the dagger, he grabbed her other wrist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. Rage mixed with shock as she blinked twice before slamming her forehead into his. He let out a loud roar, more out of anger than pain and loosened his grip on her wrists long enough for her to pull her wrists free. She dove for the dagger but he recovered too quickly; grabbing her by the waist, he slammed her forehead into the hard desk then bent her over it. His legs pinned hers so she was unable to kick backwards and his upper body pinned her torso to the top of the desk. She squirmed beneath him, struggling to free herself but even when he lifted his torso from hers, he held his hand down firm just below her neck; and she let out a string of vile curses as she struggled to get free.

"You make this way too difficult," Ares said as he smiled down at her wriggling form. "But I like it."

"And they say I'm twisted," Callisto muttered. "Let me go or I'll make you wish you never heard of me. I'll find out if there is any hind's blood on that dagger the fun way."

He leaned closer, his lips grazing her ear. "We both know it's all just for show."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" her nails dug into the desk.

He ran his cheek up her neck and buried his face in her hair, inhaling the scent of it. "You really think I would be so presumptuous where you're involved?"

"I know you would," she cringes as she felt his lips touch the back of her neck. "Just tell me what you're really doing here."

"A question that obvious doesn't deserve an answer."

"All your talk of business could give a girl the wrong idea," she said sharply as she pushed her back up against his chest.

"Aren't you the one making all the assumptions now?" He pressed his hips against her ass and ran his hands up her back.

"No," she growls at him. "Now let go."

He smiles, stepping back just far enough for her to stand up and turn to face him before he moves his face inches from hers then lowers his head to kisses her hard on the mouth; gripping her ass with both hands.

"Let go or I'll make you let go."

"What do you think I've been waiting for?" He picked her up so she was seated on the edge of the desk and wrapped her legs around his waist, supporting her weight.

"Why do you think I haven't done-" Her comment was cut short as he claimed her mouth again.

She raises her arms to strike him but he gripped her wrists, keeping her hands down at her sides; she was a goddess but he was still stronger. She bit down savagely on his lower lip but she knew that he probably liked it. Jerking her head away she glared at him, her upper lip curled in disgust.

"What the hell is it going to take to get rid of you?!"

"I told you," he leaned in and kissed her neck. "I came to merge with you."

She turned her head and bit down on his ear; there was more cursing and struggling, groping and squirming until their clothing was in tatters and she was on her back atop the huge, mahogany desk. He forces her arms up and pins them above her head as he kisses down her throat to her chest; slowly and leisurely as though he had all the time in the world. She lets out a low growl as his lips reach her breast and twists beneath him as her body begins to betray her, in the form of pleasant sensations stirring low in her belly. She bites back a moan as his tongue flicks over her nipple, swirling around it before taking it into his mouth, suckling and nibbling at the sensitive bud. Her hands fisted tightly as he moved over to give her other breast the same attention and was about to send a wave of flames over him when he gripped both her wrists together with one of his large hands as the other snaked down between them. He plunged his fingers into her depths, smirking at the dampness he felt as he moved his fingers out and then back in again.

"You can't tell me anymore that you don't want this," he said, his lips brushing against her breast as he spoke, his fingers moving in and out of her slick depths faster.

"No," her breathing hitched faster, she licked her lips that had suddenly gone dry. "I don't."

"Oh, I think you're lying again."

"I'm not-" her protests were cut short by a loud cry when his thumb moved roughly over her clit as his fingers jammed harder into her.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled as he bit into her collarbone.

Tired of trying to hide her arousal, she lets out a loud moan and lifts her hips instinctively against his hand as the warm building pleasure within her pushes her further toward her release. Seeing that she was nearing completion, Ares pulled his hand away, earning a groan of dismay and another curse from her. But he was not going to let her finish that quickly. His need was too great by now and he wasn't going to let her finish before his needs were met as well. He grinned down at her as he drove into her so fast and hard that she forgot to breathe. He slammed into her again and again, going deeper with each thrust. He releases her wrists and both of his hands move up and down her arms. Her long legs wrap around his waist as she lifts her hips, grinding them into his. Their bodies rocked together with a force that no mortal could withstand and they both cried out incoherently as the pleasure pushed them to the very edge of ecstasy.

Her hands moved down over his shoulders and her nails dug into his flesh as her came to the sharp precipice of ecstasy. A moment later, she let out a scream and dragged her nails down his back as she went spiraling into her completion, her body convulsing with rapture. After a few more thrusts, he followed her into flames when he felt her inner muscles tightening around him and he let out a triumphant shout as he spilled his hot seed inside of her.

The next morning, after a few moments of timid knocking, Henry poked his head inside the two double doors to find the office in disarray; the contents of the desk littering the floor, claw marks across the surface of the desk and the desk itself had been pushed a few feet away from it had originally been. Suddenly the fire blazed up in the fireplace, frightening the poor, bewildered man from the office.

"There's another one I'll have to replace," Callisto said as the two gods lounged, quite naked and invisible from mortal eyes, on the over-stuffed sofa. "And its all your fault."

"The stuffed suit?" Ares smirked as the fire died down again. "Or the desk?"


End file.
